heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Nathaniel," the sixteenth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman and Blake ascending the stairs to an apartment. Blake stands aside while waiting for Norman to knock on the door. The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Nathaniel":) Norman: Nathaniel Williams is our prime suspect. He's already been questioned and he lives in the exact geoprofiling zone. (Norman knocks on the door, but receives no answer. He knocks a second time.) Norman: No answer. We've wasted our time coming here. Blake: Maybe we should have a little look inside anyway. Norman: There's nobody home. (Blake kicks the door open.) Blake: There is now. Norman: ...I'm not sure that's entirely legal. (Blake enters the apartment, but looks back through the door when Norman speaks.) Blake: Call the cops. (Norman reluctantly follows Blake inside, closing the door behind him, and looks at the numerous crosses adorning the walls.) Norman: Looks like Nathaniel Williams is a pretty religious guy... Blake: He's a God-fearing idiot, waiting for the end of the world. We questioned him a few months back because he was causing a disturbance in the park. He was ranting and raving - said he heard voices. Got this idea in his sick little head that I was the Anti-Christ and I'd come to Earth to persecute him. Real twisted. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Blake":) Norman: No warrant, no problem for Blake. He thinks his badge entitles him to do whatever he wants. (If Norman chooses "Air":) Norman: It's stifling in here. Those windows haven't been opened in years. (If Norman chooses "Withdrawn":) Norman: The guy's taking a break from reality, holed up here in this crazy apartment. (If Norman chooses "Profile":) Norman: All the signs of a mystical-obsessive neurosis compounded by a persecution complex. (If Norman chooses "Killer?":) Norman: You don't have to be a profiler to see he's not a killer. We're wasting our time here. (If Norman looks at the writing on Nathaniel's bedroom wall:) Norman: The walls are covered with writing. Quotations from the Bible. (If Norman looks at the candles in the main room of the apartment:) Norman: The candles are still lit. He should be back soon. (After a certain amount of time has passed, Nathaniel returns home with a bag of groceries in hand.) Blake: Good timing, Nathaniel. Just the man we're looking for. Nathaniel: Angels and ministers of grace, defend us... Norman: I'm agent Norman Jayden, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Nathaniel: As God is my witness, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent. Norman: Relax, nobody's accusing you of anything. We just want to talk. (Norman begins questioning Nathaniel.) (If Norman chooses "Occupation":) Norman: Where do you work, Nathaniel? Do you have a job? Nathaniel: My sole occupation is praying to the all-merciful lord for the salvation of humanity. (If Norman chooses "Crucifixes":) Norman: Why all the cruxifixes? Are you afraid of something? Nathaniel: The hour is nigh and the wrath of God shall strike men down! I'm preparing for the end of the world. (If Norman chooses "Alibi":) Norman: Nathaniel, do you remember where you were last Tuesday at 4:30 PM? Nathaniel: Here. I was here, I was praying - all day. Norman: Was there anybody with you? Nathaniel: No...no, I was alone. (If Norman chooses "Arrest":) Norman: You were arrested in a case where a child disappeared from a park. What exactly happened? Nathaniel: I'm innocent! I have nothing to do with those murders. I was in the park because God spoke to me - I was arrested because I am the chosen one, that's all. (After Norman has asked three questions, Blake interrupts.) Blake: What about the voices, Nathaniel? Do you still hear the voices? (Blake approaches Nathaniel.) Blake: We know who talks to you, don't we, Nathaniel? Oh, we both know who talks to you. Nathaniel: Don't...speak...that name! Blake: What does he say to you, Nathaniel? Nathaniel: I can't talk about it...you mustn't talk about it. Blake: He orders you to go and find new prey, doesn't he? He needs more and more... Nathaniel: No...no...you mustn't mention him. You'll bring him here. Blake: He told you to go and find that kid in the park. The voices tormented you all night long. You wanted them to stop, didn't you, Nathaniel? Nathaniel: Stop! Stop, that's enough! Blake: So you obeyed them to make them stop. You took that boy with you and you drowned him, isn't that right? Nathaniel: No! No! Stop, stop! (The player can view Norman's thoughts while Blake is speaking to Nathaniel.) (If Norman chooses "Confession?":) Norman: I guess Blake's trying to break him. But what good is a confession if he does? (If Norman chooses "Leave Him Alone":) Norman: Maybe Blake knows what he's doing after all. (If Norman chooses "Watch":) Norman: Better just stand down and leave Blake to it. (If Norman chooses "Blake?":) Norman: What's Blake looking for? Why's he pushing him over the edge? (If Norman chooses "Provocation":) Norman: What's he doing? Why is he provoking him like that? (If Norman chooses "Antichrist":) Norman: The guy is terrified of Blake. He really thinks he's the Anti-Christ or something... (If Norman chooses "Stop":) Norman: I've got to stop Blake. He's going too far. (If Norman chooses "Act":) Norman: Shit, Blake is totally out of his mind. I can't just stand here and do nothing! (If Norman chooses "Do Something":) Norman: I've got to do something! (If Norman tries to intervene:) Norman: Blake, what are you doing? (If Norman tries to intervene a second time:) Norman: That's enough! Leave him alone! (If Norman tries to intervene a third time:) Norman: Carter, shit, are you out of your mind?! (Whether Norman intervenes or not, the interrogation ends with Blake grabbing Nathaniel and throwing him to the floor.) Blake: You killed them, didn't you, Nathaniel? Are you gonna confess, you bastard? (Blake kicks Nathaniel over while he lays on the floor, but he recovers and pulls out a gun.) Nathaniel: You are the Anti-Christ! (Norman pulls out his own gun.) Norman: Put down the gun, Nathaniel! Nathaniel: I shall dispatch you to your father in Hell. Blake: What? Nathaniel: He is the son of Satan! He was sent to Earth to destroy us! Blake: Shoot, Jayden! For Christ's sakes, shoot! (Norman can choose to try to calm Nathaniel down or shoot him. If he chooses to calm him down, dialogue options that aren't chosen initially will appear when he has to choose again.) (If Norman shoots Nathaniel:) Norman: I...I shot him... Blake: Yup. Looks like you did. Can't say I'll miss him...come on, let's go. (The chapter ends with Norman looking distraught over what he's done.) (If Norman chooses "Psychology":) Norman: You're not gonna kill the Anti-Christ with a revolver, Nathaniel. He's much too powerful for that. Blake: Anti-Christ my ass! Get that gun out of my face! (If Norman chooses "Reassure":) Norman: Calm down, Nathaniel. Nobody here wants to hurt you. Put the gun down. (If Norman chooses "Order":) Norman: Drop the gun! Now! (If Norman chooses "Psychology" a second time:) Norman: Lieutenant Blake is going to leave our planet right now and return to the Realm of Shadows. Blake: What? Norman: Creature of Darkness, I do beseech you to return to the Realm of Shadows and leave our Nathaniel in peace! (If Norman chooses "Calm Down":) Norman: Keep calm. Everything is gonna be fine, Nathaniel. (If Norman chooses "Gun Down":) Norman: Now gently put the gun down on the floor. (If Norman chooses "Listen":) Norman: Concentrate on my voice, Nathaniel. Listen only to my voice. (After choosing two options:) Nathaniel: Demon, you shall regret confronting the emissary of the Lord! You shall know divine power! (If Norman chooses "Reassure" a second time:) Norman: I'm here to help you, Nathaniel, to get rid of the voices in your head. But you have to trust me. (If Norman chooses "Order" a second time:) Norman: Enough, Nathaniel! Put the gun down, immediately! (After choosing one of the options:) Nathaniel: Christ all-powerful, defend us in our battle with the forces of Evil, protect us from the cunning and wiles of the Demon! May God Almighty manifest the power of His Empire and may Divine Power cast Satan and all the other spirits that prowl the world in search of souls into the darkest depths of Hell. (Once Nathaniel is calmed enough:) Norman: Back away. Slowly. (Nathaniel backs away, still with his gun raised.) Norman: Now drop the gun. Drop it, Nathaniel. (Nathaniel slowly puts the gun down.) Norman: Put your hands on your head. (Nathaniel raises his hands and puts them behind his head.) Norman: Turn around. (While Nathaniel is turned around, Blake grabs him by the shoulders and is about to handcuff him, but Nathaniel makes a move to pull something out of his pocket. Norman again has the option to shoot him.) (If Norman shoots Nathaniel, he realizes too late that he was only taking out a cross and not his gun.) Norman: I...I shot him... Blake: Yup. Looks like you did. (Blake kneels beside Nathaniel's body.) Blake: It was only a crucifix...can't say I'll miss him. (Blake chuckles as he stands up and turns to leave.) Blake: Come on, let's go. (The chapter ends identically to the outcome where Norman shot Nathaniel before calming him down.) (If Norman doesn't shoot Nathaniel, he takes out a cross.) Blake: Motherfucker! Nathaniel: In the name of the Lord, I exorcise thee, Satan! (Norman puts his gun down, relieved.) Blake: Okay, freak, the show's over. You're under arrest. (Blake handcuffs Nathaniel and leads him towards the door.) Blake: Pretty damn cool, under the circumstances. I would've just shot him. Norman: A gun isn't the answer to every problem, Blake. Blake: Maybe not, but most of the time it helps. (Blake leads Nathaniel out of the apartment, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts